Promise
by 91st-daydreamer
Summary: It all started with a task… Which then turned to love… But deceit and lies got in the way… Not everything ends happily ever after. I should’ve known that reality was completely different from a fairytale.


**AN/ **Okay, my.. sixth?.. story! Hope all of you like it! This is not an anime story, sadly, but I wanted to write my own stories without any anime on it too, like some of my other works. Anywho, as for the other stories, don't worry, I'll continue them as soon as I can. Summer vacation is coming to an end unfortunately, so I'll try to update ASAP. Thanks for being patient all this time!! Enjoy!!

* * *

**PROMISE**

**Prologue**

When I was a little girl, every night my father would read me a bedtime story, and that story would always be a favorite fairytale of mine. It always began with a damsel in distress and a knight in shining armor, and it always ended with said damsel and knight living happily ever after. Then, he would bid me goodnight and I would fall into a deep, peaceful sleep.

My dad owned a business company, Layton Real Estates Enterprise, but he never really told me much about it except that it dealt with money and building structures. We lived in a big, decent house and had numerous helpers, cooks, and guards.

As years passed, I made many friends in the exquisite and exclusive private school I was enrolled in. I had high grades and was talented in many sports. I joined as many clubs as I can, even making it as far as being the president of the school council and newspaper committee. I excelled in martial arts and won many competitions as well. Soon, students labeled me the "epitome of perfection", not that I'm bragging or anything. I was living the high life with a bright future.

But reality came crashing down on my 16th birthday when I found my father's lifeless body lying on the marble floor of our living room, covered in his own blood. The last thing I remembered from that night was screaming bloody murder before passing out.

When I woke up in a local hospital, I was immediately interrogated by the police, despite the protests of the doctor saying that I need rest because of the occurrence of the tragic event a couple of days ago. Of course, they didn't listen. A few hours had come and gone, and they finally let me have some peace.

Three months went by before I figured out the reason and cause behind my father's death. Of course, I didn't hear it from the police; I was approached by a dark group of strangers and a woman that went by the name of Ms.Whitley, whom introduced herself as my father's boss in the underground organization. Apparently, the business he owned himself was just a cover for an underground base of an assassination organization, and my dad was the leader of the 1st division squad, the one who killed the most.

Among those he targeted and killed was a 33-year-old man who also lived in a wealthy family; a family that was considered as one of the enemies. Unfortunately, that same family also had an assassination squad, and had ambushed him.

I knew that his choice of a career was unacceptable, not to mention dangerous, but deep down, I felt hatred and anger build up inside me towards the killer of my only family left.

That hatred grew immensely after two years. On my 18th birthday, I claimed Layton Real Estates Enterprise, and took my spot in my father's 1st division team as leader. Let me just say that looks aren't the only thing that you can inherit. From that point on, I vowed to myself that I will avenge my father's death, no matter the cost. But if I knew what the consequences of avenging his death were, I would've listened to that tiny voice in my head that said I should just forgive and forget.

I should've known that reality was completely different from a fairytale, because when I accepted a mission that included _him_, of all people, I never thought that he would turn out to be the prince charming I was waiting for in my complicated life.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED ...**

* * *

**AN/** So, is it good? I know it's another one of those ''girl-and-guy-fights-at-first-then-loves-each-other-after'' story, but I promise to make it interesting. As usual, R&R please. Flames are welcome still, as well as any ideas to help this story improve. Thanks!


End file.
